Twice Dealt Back To You
by Tate Icasa
Summary: Erm. . .it's supposed to be a story about Rin. . .but I have no idea where the plotline is going now. . .
1. Should Any Harm Befall The Girl

Twice Dealt Back To You

Prologue: Should Any Harm Befall The Girl. . .

Disclaimer: I should be common sense that anyone writing FANFICTION does NOT own them. . .therefore, I do not. . .

A/n: Tsurodakai, Michikuru, and my -as yet unnamed- villian. . .they do belong to me. Tsurodakai is a vassal to IY and Sess.'s father, who now serves Sess. Michikuru is his wife. Um, Rin is about 12 in this fic.

"But _why_, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin persisted. It was the thrid time she'd asked.

It was the third time Sesshomaru had refused to answer her.

She finally go the idea after asking five or six more time and still recieving no answer. She fell into step behind him, but still ahead of Jaken.

They walked for a long time, until she was very tired, and then they walked some more. (And some more. And more. And then they walked some more. And some more. And. . .I drove my brother crazy with this.)

Finally, they came across a large stone castle. (And then they walked some more. . .j/k j/k)

Not long after they had arrived a tall man (_though_, Rin thought, _not as tall as Lord Sesshomaru_) came out of the castle.

He had long white hair (_not silver-white like Lord Sesshomaru's, just _white.), and, of course, the amber-gold inuyokai eyes.

Rin just looked at him.

The man, Rin notted that he was a demon, bowed in front of her lord.

Sesshomaru glanced over at her and Jaken.

"Jaken, escort Rin insed. I will speak to Tsurodakai in confidence."

"Yes mi'lord." Jaken said, shepherding Rin into the castle.

Sesshomaru looked down at his father's vassal. "Be warned, Tsurodakai, should any harm befall the girl it shall be twice dealt back to you when we meet next."

Tsurodakai gulped and nodded.

At that, Sesshomaru turned at began to walk away.

Minutes later, Jaken, having deposited Rin inside Tsurodakai castle, ran to catch up.


	2. Rin Will Be Back

Twice Dealt Back To You

Chapter One: 'Rin Will Be Back'

"Rin!" Michikuru called for the third time.

Rin had been at Tsurodakai's castle for little over a week now. Sesshomaru had not come back for her.

Rin didn't answer. Again.

Michikuru sighed and shook her head, pushing the door to 'Rin's' room open.

"Rin, you must come when you are called." she said angrily, stepping into the empty room.

Empty?

She looked around. Ah, there was a scrap of paper on the table. The picked it up gingerly.

'Rin has gone to get food. Rin will be back.'

Michikuru's frown deepedned. She closed her hand on the scrap and went to find her lord.

"My Lord Tsurodakai." Michikuru said timidly, knocking on the door to his study.

"You may enter, Michikuru."

She did, and handed him the scrap.

His eyes moved, scanning the paper, and he nodded.

"Should I send one of the servants after her?"

"No." Tsurodakai said after a moment of thought. "Let her be."

"My lord?" Michikuru asked uncertainly.

"She lived three years with the Lord Sesshomaru. The girl can fed for herself."

Michikuru nodded.


	3. Harm Befalls The Girl

Twice Dealt Back To You

Chapter Two: Harm Befalls The Girl

Rin walked through the forest looking around for anything she could eat. But her movement was slow.

She sighed, and leaned against a tree.

"Why did you leave me here, Lord Sesshomaru?" she whispered, as if he might hear her.

He didn't. But someone else did.

"Little wench, do you miss your master?" A male's voice said.

"Yes." She said truthfully, forgetting that she shouldn't talk to strangers.

"Then it's so fortunate I ran across you." The voice said.

She could just now make out his sillhouette in the shadows.

Rin took a step back.

"Why?" she asked quietly.

The man reached out of the shadows and touched the side of her face.

Rin pulled back sharply.

"You will learn to respect me!" The man roared, stepping out of the shadows and striking her.

Rin hadn't been struck since she had joined Lord Sesshomaru.

Tears sprung to her eyes and she looked up at them fearfully.

"That's better." he said, grinning maliciously.

She studied him for a second.

He was about as tall as Lord Sesshomaru. His hair was long, and dark brown, and his eyes were red. There was no doubt that he was a yokai.

"Come." He said, grabbing her by the wrist and dragging her forward.

She pulled away and began to run, but it was futile. He was faster.

He struck her down in one blow, and picked her up by the back of her collar.

"That will teach you not to run." he said. "Do you have a name, girl?" he asked roughly, after a second.

"H-hai, Rin."

"You will address me as 'My Lord' for now on." he informed her. "And you shall shed all traces of your previous life."

Rin whimpered. "H-hai, my lord." she said softly.

"Good," he dropped her. "From now on you will be known as Santan."


	4. In Dreams

Twice Dealt Back To You

Chapter Three: In Dreams

A/N: Ok, flash forward about six years. Rin/Santan is happily in the service of her still unnamed lord, and is about 18 years old. Also, she has no memories of her time before she was captured. . .

Replies to Reviews:

From: PuppylovePyro () -------------------

What happens next? (WHO THE HELL IS THIS! Hey, is this dude gonna take major sick advantage of Rin? Fluffy-Kun's gon' be pissed!

Nonononono! No taking advantage of Rin-chan! However, the ORIGINAL plot of this story was Rin gets captured, Fluffy gets mad, Tsurodakai gets killed, end story. . .didn't work. . .I don't know where this is going now. . .And I'm finding it hard to write about Rin because I never saw her on the show. . .

Santan woke up around midnight in a cold sweat.

Her eyes shot open and she whimpered.

She rolled off the futon and felt around until she found her candle. Lighting it, she rose to her feet.

"My lord?" she whispered fearfully, pushing aside the blinds sepertating his room from hers.

"Santan." Her lord achknowledged, beconing her inside. "What frightens you?"

"A dream." she admitted.

Her lord sat up and leaned against the wall, motioning next to him.

"Come. Sit with me."

She sat down cross-legged beside him.

"Tell me of your dream."

She nodded. "I don't remember much, my lord. In the dream, I'm very small, so I must be very young. And there's a man there too. Tall, with silver-white hair and gold eyes."

Her lord gave her a searching look.

"A demon, then." he said finally.

"Hai, my lord. Did I know him before?"

Her lord shook his head.

"I doubt it. You told me I was the first demon you'd met." he said.

She yawned.

"My dear Santan, go back to bed." he said gently.

"Hai, my lord."


	5. If You Don't Like The Message

Twice Dealt Back To You

Chapter Four: If You Don't Like The Message

The demon-lord cursed.

The memory spell was fading, and the girl had begun to remember.

He cursed again, and clenched his fist.

Santan would _not_ be stolen from him. Not by the man he'd stolen her from.

There was a timid knock on the door.

He sighed. "Come." he said finally.

A servant entered, and bowed.

"My lord, I've just heard word that Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands is headed this way."

The demon-lord cursed a third time and picked up the poor messenger by the throat, standing up as he did so.

"When?" he snapped.

The messenger gaspted and sputtered, trying to breath.

The lord studied him for a moment before dropping him to the ground.

The messenger took a moment to catch him breath.

"Tomorrow, at dawn, my lord." he finally said.

The demon-lord hissed angrily, baring his teeth so his fangs showed., and turning to punch the wall.

"My lord?" The messenger asked in a small voice.

He waved his hand dismissively and the servant hurriedly, and relivedly, exited.

The lord leaned his head against the wall.

He though quickly. It was four hours until dawn. There was a village nearby, though none of the villagers knew of his castle. He did the math in his head.

"Santan." he saig gently, sticking his head into her room. When she looked up at him he came all the way in.

"My lord?" She asked sleepily.

"Get dressed. Pack what you may need."

"You're sending me away?"

"No, no, I'll send for you again once the danger has passed. I'll sadle a horse for you. Come when you are ready."

"Hai, My lord."

(A/N: How many chapters have I ended with, 'Hai, My lord'?)


	6. Long Journey Ahead

Twice Dealt Back To You

Chapter Five: Long Journey Ahead

The lord stood against the wall, holding the reins of an average sized, chestnut brown mare.

The door opened, and Santan came out of the castle, a small bundle clutched to her.

The lord nodded to her and took the bundle, tying it to the horse before helping her up.

"How long must I be away, my lord?"

"I will send for you." he repeated.

He took a silver talisman from his cloak and pressed it into her hand.

"Travel west, through Inuyasha's Forest. You will come to village before dawn. The head priestess there is a one-eyed woman named Kaede. Show her the talisman and she ill help you."

Santan bowed her head. "Hai, my lord."

(A/N: You thought I was going to end the chapter there, didn't you?)

She kicked the horse into a trot.


	7. Comes The Dawn

Twice Dealt Back To You

Chapter Six: Comes The Dawn

Santan slowed the horse to a halt inside the village bounderies.

She dismounted, took her bundlge under one arm, and tied the horse to a post.

"Excuse me." he asked the first villager she saw. "Where might I find the priestess Kaede?"

The villager pointed her in the right direction.

"Arigato."

She quickened her pace and soon arrived at a home. There was an old woman sitting in a chair in front of it, and eye-patch over one eye. The other was closed."

"Priestess Kaede?" Santan asked.

The eye opened.

"Aye. Who are ye?"

Santan held out the talisman.

"My name is Santan."

Kaede looked at the talisman, the stood up.

"Come with me." she led Santan into the home.

"Are ye a demon, lass?"

Santan blinked. "Priestess?"

"Are ye a demon like your lord?"

"N-no priestess Kaede. I'm human."

Kaede relaxed.

"Then ye are welcome to stay here."

Santan bowed. "Thank you, priestess Kaede."

"Get up, lass, and don't calle me priestess. My name is Kaede, you may call me that."

"Of course, Kaede." Santan said, rising.

"Ye may leave your things here." Kaede said. "I will show ye around the village."

The 'young' demon-lord stood in front of his castle, waiting. One of his servants ran over the horizon. As soon as he reached the lord, he dropped into a bow.

"He comes, my lord."

"Very well." The lord said. "You may go."

The servant left.

The lord composed himself.

After all, it wouldn't do for Lord Sesshomaru to become aware of his deceit.


	8. Some Thing's Familiar

Twice Dealt Back To You

Chapter Seven: Some Things Familiar

(A/n: And this is where I bring the others into the story. Yay!)

Lord Sesshomaru and his faithful servan Jaken merely walked through the castle.

Sesshomaru took no notice of the servants. In fact, he took no notice of the lord.

It wasn't even until they had left the castle did he react in any way at all.

The second they stepped out into the area the horses had been kept the your lord realized his mistake.

He had not attempted to wipe Santans scent from the area.

_That scent_, Sesshomaru thought. _It seems. . .familiar_.

He turned to follow it.

"Come, Jaken."

He didn't acknowledge the lord.

Santan and Kaede had just finished the tour of the village, and were brining Santan's horse in when a small bell rang.  
Kaede looked up and peered into the distance.

"What is it, Kaede?" Santan asked.

Kaede glanced at her, then she pointed.

"They've returned."

Santan looked at her. Then, a black-haired woman on a pink contraption was suddenly in front of her, a silver-white haired hanyo perched on the back to the contraption.

"Hi, Kaede." The woman said.

The hanyo jumped to the ground.

"Kagome. Inuyasha." Kaede greeted. "The others are not with ye?"

"Hey!" Shipppo yelled. He was still very small, though he was 17 he was the size of a nine-year-old human. "What about me?" He ran towards them, but tripped over his own feet and tumbled the last couple of inches.

"Get up, Shippo." Inuyasha said.

Shippo hopped to his feet.

"Hey, Kaede, who's that?" Shippo asked.

"You look familiar." Inuyasha said suspiciously.

Santan curtsied.

"My name is Santan, lord, and I'm sure we've never met."

"Hold up, Lord?"

"You're not a lord? But, my lord told me how to tell a lord from a common demon."

"I'm not a lord!"

"Actually. . ." Shippo began.

"Actually what?"

"Well, your father was a lord, and your brother is a lord, so wouldn't _you_ be a lord as well?"

"Hey, that's right." Kagome said. "Anyway's, Inuyasha's right, Santan, you do look familiar."

Santan shrugged.

"Inuyasha, are Miroku and Sango following ye?" Kaede asked again.

"How the hell shoyld I know?"

Kaede sighed.

"Kagome?"

"Sit boy."

Inuyasha face-vaults, and Santans eyes widen. That seems familiar somehow.

"May I speak with thee alone, Kagome?"

"Sure." Kagome said, following Kaede away.


	9. Safe Haven

Twice Dealt Back To You

Chapter Eight: Safe Haven

"Are you going back through the well today?"

"Yeah, it's the new moon. Why?"

"Can ye take Santan through with thee?"

Kagome nodded. "Why?"

"She is being. . .hunted by a demon. She will be safest in your era."

"Alright, then. Have her meet us by the edge of the village."

Kaede nodded. "What of Sango and Miroku? _Are_ they following ye?"

"I doubt it."

Kaede smiled knowingly.

Kagome, Inuyasha, and Santan stood in front of the well. Santan looked down.

"Come on." Kagome said cheerfully, swinging down into the well.

Inuyasha followed her, and Santan followed him.

(An: Blah, blah, they get to the other side of the well. . .)

Kagome was halfway up the rope ladder she'd added some years earlier, when Santan arrived.

Santan followed in silence as Kagome lead them out of the shrine.

She gasped when she saw the modern day.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked back at her. Then, Kagome grinned.

"Where are we?" Santan asked.

"Japan. Tokyo. About 500 years in your future." Kagome said.

Santan nodded slowly.

"Come on, you can stay in my old room." Kagome said, walking towards the house. "Sota'll be home from school soon, you two're probably around the same age."

"Who's Sota?"

"My little brother." Kagome said. "He's 18. How old are you?"

"Eighteen, according to my lord." she shrugged.

Kagome nodded and slid the glass door open.

"Anyone home!" She yelled, stepping inside.

"Eh, Kagome? That you? Your mother went out for a while!"

"Ok, Grandpa!" Kagome called back. "Going up to my room now! I brought some friends!"

Recieving no reply, she lead them up to her room and sat down on the bed.

Santan began looking through the room.

Shippo watched her amusedly.

"I don't see why we had to bring the girl." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha. . ." Kagome said. "Sit boy."


	10. Memories

Twice Dealt Back To You

Chapter Nine: Memories

The beads around Inuyasha's neck glowed and he was thrown to the ground.

Santan's eyes widened as she saw the beads, memory coming to her suddenly

**Flashback**

She held out her nine-year-old hands, the beads gathered on a cloth.

"Thank you for saving me and Master Jaken."

"The beads?" Kagome asked. "You gathered them all up?"

"I don't know if they're all there though."

"Well, thank you, Rin."

**End Flashback**

"Rin?" Santan whispered under her breath.

Inuyasha's sensitive ears twitched as he stood.

"What?" he asked.

Santan shook her sead.

"Nothing."

Just then, a door opened downstairs.

"I'm home!" Sota called.

"Hey, Sota! Come up here, I want you to meet someone!"

"Coming, sis!"


End file.
